


Always

by clexawarrior



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Bisexual Female Character, F/F, Fix-It, Hurt/Comfort, Lesbian Character, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 11:29:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6422170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clexawarrior/pseuds/clexawarrior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>3x09 fix-it. Instead of Lexa being killed, it is her twin sister that is shot. After taking a nice bath, Lexa walks into the room where the nightbloods are performing the ritual, and she is extremely confused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always

**Author's Note:**

> This is my fix-it story for the horror that was 3x09. I honestly got the inspiration for this from a post on tumblr by lambocalypse. If you are not familiar with her blog, you should check it out. Her Clexa art is extremely cute and funny. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this!

Lexa walks down the hallway, hoping to get some peace and quiet and find something to distract her from the blockade that goes into effect at dawn. She turns abruptly when she hears a commotion coming from one of the rooms she passes. She pushes the doors open, and what she finds inside stops her in her tracks. There is a table set up in the middle of the room with a person lying on it, covered by a sheet. The nightbloods are staring heartbrokenly at the covered body, and Titus is standing in the corner, head bowed. The guards at the door stare at her in surprise, and she gives them a puzzled look. The most confusing thing is that Aden is standing in front of the body, performing a ritual as if it were she who had died, and Clarke is standing close by, sobbing.

_What is going on here?_ Lexa thinks, _Isn't Clarke supposed to be at the blockade? Am I actually dead? Did I drown in the bath I just took? But that's silly. The guards noticed me._

Whatever is happening, it has upset Clarke greatly, so Lexa begins to make her way to the blonde's side. When the nightbloods catch sight of her, they gasp in surprise, but Lexa is too focused on Clarke to take much notice.

"Clarke, why aren't you at the blockade?" Lexa questions.

"Lexa?!" Clarke asks in astonishment, whipping her head around to face the brunette.

Lexa nods, still extremely confused. Suddenly, Clarke is running into Lexa's arms, and Lexa staggers back a few paces at the unexpected weight. The blonde cries into Lexa's neck, and Lexa holds her tight, rubbing soothing circles on her back.

"Will someone please tell me what is going on?" Lexa asks.

"You—you're dead," Clarke stutters.

"I am very much alive, Clarke. I only went to take a bath. I thought you would be gone by now," Lexa states, but Clarke is already shaking her head.

"I watched you die in my arms," Clarke protests, clinging tightly to Lexa's waist.

At that moment, realization washes over Lexa, and she knows exactly what has happened. She feels as if the ground has shifted out from under her feet, and she is certain her knees would have buckled if Clarke were not holding her up.

"Violet," Lexa breathes out, blinking to hold back her tears.

"Violet?" Clarke echoes.

"My twin sister. She was the eighth nightblood at my conclave. The one I could not kill. The only people who know about her are those here in Polis and the Trikru with whom she resides. The other clans have no knowledge of her because I do not wish them to think me weak. She was supposed to visit me today in Polis," Lexa swallows thickly, "but now, it appears she is dead."

"I should've known there was something off about her. She knew who I was, but she didn't act like you. I thought it was just because you got shot, but I guess it wasn't you at all," Clarke says.

"It's okay, Clarke. You couldn't have known," Lexa says before turning to glare at Titus, "You, on the other hand, should have. Did you not try to remove the commander's spirit from her neck only to find it wasn't there?"

"I did not, Heda," Titus says shamefully, "Wanheda was so upset, and I did not want to do it in front of her."

"How did this even happen?" Lexa asks angrily.

At this moment, Clarke turns to glare at Titus as well, still keeping an arm around Lexa as she wipes at her tears with the other.

"He was trying to kill me. He stole a gun from one of my people, and he was going to shoot me and blame it on one of my friends. I was running for the door when Violet walked in, and he accidentally shot her instead," Clarke explains.

Lexa is shocked and betrayed, but she doesn't let it show. Instead, her face morphs into one of fury, and she pulls Clarke back into her side, wrapping her arms protectively around the blonde.

"By trying to kill Clarke and instead killing my sister, you have committed a grave crime against me. You will pay for this with your life," Lexa snarls, "Guards, take him to the prison chamber. I'll deal with him tomorrow."

"I'm sorry I have failed you, Heda," Titus says.

Once he has been escorted away, Lexa kneels down in front of the table on which Violet is lied out. She is careful not to cry in front of Clarke and the natblidas, but she still feels like her world is crumbling around her. Violet is the one person who has always been with Lexa for as long as she can remember, who Lexa loved more than anyone, and now she is just another person that Lexa has lost. After a few minutes, Lexa feels a hand on her shoulder, and she turns her head up to meet concerned blue eyes.

"Are you okay?" Clarke asks.

Lexa numbly nods. She knows it is a lie, and she knows Clarke sees right through it, but she can't bring herself to do anything else.

"Can I take you back to your room?" Clarke asks, extending a hand to Lexa.

Lexa nods again, taking Clarke's hand. The nightbloods bow reverently to Lexa, and she nods to them, indicating that they should return to their rooms as well. She clings to Clarke's hand like a lifeline all the way down the hall. When she reaches her room, she slips off her boots and climbs into bed, hoping that Clarke will take the hint and leave her now so she can be alone with her emotions. However, Clarke does not leave. Lexa feels the mattress dip as Clarke sits down beside her.

"I know you're hurting, Lexa. It's okay to cry," Clarke tells her.

Lexa sits up to face Clarke, wishing more than anything that she could just ask the other girl to go away, but she cannot bring herself to do it because deep down, there's a part of her that wants Clarke to stay. When Lexa makes no move to say anything, Clarke holds out her arms.

"Sometimes, you just need to be held, Lexa," Clarke says.

At hearing these words, Lexa can't hold it in anymore, and she finally breaks. She bursts into tears, melting into Clarke's arms. She sobs against Clarke's chest until the blonde's shirt is soaked through before she finally starts to calm down.

"She was the only family I had left," Lexa sniffles once the tears have finally stopped.

"You'll always have me," Clarke says, "I'll be your family."

Lexa turns her love-filled green eyes up to Clarke and places a gentle kiss on her lips. Upon pulling away, she nuzzles her head back into Clarke's chest.

"Always," Clarke repeats softly, kissing the top of Lexa's head, and Lexa finally cracks a smile.


End file.
